The Magician's Apprentice
by SadieQHiddleston
Summary: When Balthazar needs another hand in training new sorcerers, he has to call in someone who he hoped he wouldn't see again. Drake/OC one-shot


**Drake's Apartment**

Drake sat up groggily and held a hand to his forehead. The last thing he remembered was Horvath talking about the Parasite Spell and-

"Bloody hell." The magician swore, standing up and stumbling around the room. He checked the date. By the looks of it he had missed a few days, but there was no sign of any previously-dead Morganians around, meaning that the Prime Merlinian had won. For some reason Drake felt relieved, knowing that Horvath had failed. But seriously? How had that scrawny little thing from the bathroom defeated Morgana? Ugh, there would be time for that later. Right now, all Drake wanted was a few painkillers. Strong ones.

**Dave's Underground Space**

After defeating Morgana, the next thing that Dave, Becky, Balthazar and Veronica had done was try to find other sorcerers in the world. So far they had found three. A powerful but moody white-haired girl, a stupid but kind young boy, and a weak-powered female toddler, who Becky had fallen in love with at first sight. Although she had no magical powers of her own, Becky had taken it upon herself to help train the youngster, Dave would help the boy, and Balthazar trained the woman. Veronica would flit between the three giving her advice whenever necessary. Becky and Emmeline were getting along fine, and Emme's powers were coming along nicely. Dave and Russell were working quite well together, although the process was slow, Russell was a slow learner. Balthazar was having trouble with Louise though. She refused to listen to a word he said, and the only magic she would do was what Balthazar called 'magic tricks', and Balthazar would often be the victim of pouring teapots and chairs sliding out from under him.

"We need more sorcerers." Balthazar sighed, as a tesla coil hit him in the back. "Anyone know any?"

"Well, there's that guy from Depeche Mode." Dave reminded him.

"Wasn't he one of the Morganians?" Becky asked, faintly remembering him.

"We can always try. And Horvath used the parasite spell on him, meaning his power will be weak and we can easily overpower him if needs be." Balthazar headed towards the door, tripping over his 'old-man' shoelaces which had been tied together by Louise. "Dave, you can drive. Veronica, you come as well. Becky, I want you to stay here with these three." Balthazar ordered, pointing to Louise, Russell and Emmeline.

**10 Minutes Later**

Dave opened the door to his hidden lair and Becky ran up to greet him. Behind him was Balthazar, followed by Veronica, and the magician, who was introduced as Drake Stone. Emmeline and Russell were paying no attention but Louise pricked her head up slightly. She had heard of Drake Stone. He was a magician, an illusionist. He used his powers for tricks, just like she liked to.

His hair was cute. It was all spiky and blonde. Most probably dyed. His clothes were strange but she liked them. Louise saw Becky looking at Drake's high heeled boots incredulously and for some reason she felt protective. What could she say? They were nice boots.

"And you are?" A voice pulled her out from her daydreams. She snapped her head up to see Drake grinning at her, showing two rows of perfect teeth. She stuttered for a second before flicking her hair out of her face.

"Hi. Oh, er, Louise. I've seen your performances."

"Whaddya think?" He asked, with a cocky smirk.

"They're great! Most people think that sorcery shouldn't be used like that, but I think it's much more fun." She casually threw an Encantus into the back of Balthazar's head, feeling fuzzy when she heard Drake laugh.

"That's enough." Veronica said, sternly. "Drake, you can take over Louise's training. Balthazar doesn't seem to be having any effect on her." Drake held his hand out to Louise.

"Let's get started then, gorgeous." He held out his hand to pull her up from her chair. She took it and stood up, blushing slightly at the touch. Drake reached up and pulled at the little black streak in her pure white hair. "Awesome hair. You dye it?"

"No, it's naturally black and white." Louise smiled.

"Stupid question, I know."

"Whatever." She tapped the top of his gelled hair. "Yours is dyed as well."

"Nobody asked you." He pressed his lips against hers, smiling as everybody else groaned. Louise blushed and grinned.

"Wow." She said, breathless.

"Well, come on. You're the magician's apprentice now." He smirked.


End file.
